


Turning Point

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush, Friendship, Insecurity, Love, M/M, brotherhood era, first day of high school, incompetent teacher, unexpected boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: A new school, a new chapter of his life! Prompto is determined to use it as well as possible and change everything! And it's time to finally speak and befriend to Prince Noctis. He can do this! He has the courage to do so.If his mind and body just wouldn't get so distracted every time he spotted his beloved prince somewhere...





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about the day Prompto first talked to Noctis! We know a little from it thanks to the brotherhood episode, but I think there was more to it! Enjoy.
> 
> Beta-reader: Eric Panda

It was the first day of high school and even the sun couldn't rival the bright smile on Prompto's face as he happily walked to his new school. Three years ago he had formed the resolve to finally speak to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum today. He had the exact course of events planned out since months ago. Everything had been prepared in great detail. The Oracle herself, Lunafreya-sama, had given him his blessings to be the prince's friend and today would mark the day he would finally start to get in contact with the prince for the first time!

At least for the first time _for real_...

He had talked to Noctis once at the age of twelve and thinking back, Prompto was still embarrassed about it. He had made a total fool of himself by ungracefully falling down and when Noctis had the kindness to help him get back up he was told that he was too heavy. This had been right, back then. Nevertheless, by now Prompto had shaped up quite a bit! Well enough to finally be confident about his body. Except for these nasty stretch marks but it's not like anyone would see them beneath his clothes. But his weight wasn't the only thing that had changed. Regarding his appearance, he had switched his glasses for contacts and adjusted his clothing style. Not that the latter mattered much when he had to wear his school uniform. All in all the only thing that was the same as it had been at his first encounter with the prince was his precious sweatband around his wrist and his eye-catching blonde hair. Apart from that, he looked like a different person, like a new man!

He was thankful for that. He wanted a second chance with the prince, hoping he wouldn't remember the embarrassing, scatterbrained, clumsy, fat boy from back then. After all these years of jogging, changing his eating habits and part-time working to afford new clothes and contacts, the hard work would finally pay off today! A giddy shudder run through his body as he happily stretched himself, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the sun shining on his face. The weather was perfect and Prompto took it as a sign that the Astrals were in favor of him.

His perfectly good mood abruptly turned into panic as he took out his phone and checked the time. "Crap."

He was going to be late.

How could this have happened? He had everything planned out perfectly and he was sure he had set his alarm clock to the right time. Had he taken longer than usual to get ready? Now that he thought about it, he had done his hair three times today because it just hadn't looked decent enough at the first two tries. And yes, he also had brushed his teeth twice after breakfast and had ironed his shirt before he left the house because he had spotted some wrinkles which definitely hadn't been there yesterday evening. In any case, he had hurried with it all! Why was it this late already? This was a disaster!

He started to run and frowned when he felt the wind messing up his hair once more. This wasn't good. His hair needed to be perfect! _Everything_ needed to be perfect when he talked to Noct! _Noct_... Prompto didn't remember the exact moment he had started to think about the prince with this nickname over the last years.  
Anyway, he needed to make a perfect first impression. Even if it would be more like his second impression. Gosh, what would he do if Noctis somehow remembered him from back then? What if he had been telling everyone about this clumsy, fat boy he had once met? And now he would meet him again but this time with totally messed up hair? Oh no, no, no, he couldn't let this happen.

But he couldn't be late for his first day of school either. Especially if he wanted to talk to Noct before their lessons started, which he probably was too late for anyway. He was lucky if he made it to the entrance ceremony on time. By the Six, how could he be late today of all days?! His perfectly thought-out plan included talking to Noct before school. He wanted to casually meet him at the school entrance, next to the cherry trees while the wind lovely blew the cherry blossoms around them.

Maybe he had read too many mangas.

And he had probably dreamed about this moment _too many times_.

But wasn't that just the usual problem with anticipation? You had everything perfectly planned out in your fantasy but than reality changed and you felt down in the dumps.  
Maybe being late and having hair disheveled by the wind weren't the only things he had imagined to be different. Maybe the cherry blossoms weren't blooming yet? Or the blossoms had already fallen down? And what if he didn't manage to talk to Noct at all? What if he started to stutter or Noct just ignored him? Or laughed at him? Or something even _worse_?

Prompto slowed down on his run. What was he even dreaming about? Why would someone as great as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum himself be interested in becoming friends with a plain commoner like Prompto?

 _No, no, no._ The blond shook his head.  
He had promised Lunafreya-sama to be a good friend for Noctis. He had promised _himself_ to at least try to get his attention. At least once. He had worked so hard for this day. He had changed his physique and he had worked up the mental strength he needed to even think about talking to Noctis. He could do this! He would not chicken out!

With that newly recovered resolve he balled his fists and started to run once more. Even if he didn't have enough time to meet the prince before school, he could at least be on time for the entrance ceremony. Maybe he could talk to him in the classroom? Or at lunch break. Or after school.  
... Maybe even tomorrow?

No.

He had to do this _today_! He knew himself well enough. If he didn't do it today, he'd never do it. His resolve wasn't strong enough and his bad conscience wouldn't let him sleep even one second tonight.

Prompto picked up his pace even more and managed to reach the school grounds on time. He was completely out of breath and didn't even dare to wonder _how_ messy his hair must look but it was probably bad. Very bad. Like unacceptable bad. In addition, he felt the sweat sliding down his neck. His hair tips were wet and the collar of his shirt wasn't any better. Not to mention his back. _Astrals_ , he should just try to ignore how the thin white fabric stuck to his spine. At least it shouldn't be visible with his black jacket over it. As he felt the wetness leek down to get sucked up by the back of his boxer shorts, he just wanted to whine. Usually, he enjoyed a good run but not with these clothes, without a shower afterwards and if he wanted to look presentable.

He heaved a sigh as he tumbled into the auditorium where the mass of other students was standing quietly as the dean started his speech.  
Prompto didn't mind standing at the end of the crowd. This way no one was taking in his pathetic look right now and it wasn't like he was interested in the dean's talking anyway. It probably was the same kind of speech he had heard at the beginning of elementary and middle school anyway.

He heard a few girls whispering, giggling and sending supposed to be inconspicuous looks in one direction. As he followed their gazes, he found a tuft of perfect black hair, which he would recognize anywhere.

Prompto wasn't sure what the director of the new school told them this morning or how long his probably boring speech went on because he managed to completely blend out everything. Everything except Noctis. Yes, he spent the whole time observing his prince. It made him smile how the black haired man tried to look attentively and interested in the headmaster's speech, but couldn't stifle a few yawns from time to time. Over the years Prompto had easily noticed that the heir to the Lucian throne wasn't really fond of mornings. He always had a certain air of laziness and disinterest around him yet in the mornings it was tripled.  
What really impressed Prompto, was that Noctis's grades didn't reflect this attitude at all. Quite the contrary. His marks were almost always top spot. He had once heard some classmates from middle school gossiping about how the prince probably got some special extra treatment but he didn't believe this. Surely Noctis was just more attentive than he seemed to be at first glance and worked hard when no one was looking. Don't judge a book by its cover. Although it could have advantages like in his own case. Teachers often thought he was attentional but instead he was just dreaming through his classes... Though he really wanted to change this now with the start of high school!

As the students started to move to their designed classrooms and Prompto realized he had completely missed out on the given speech, he bit his lip. He really had to stop getting lost in his thoughts and start paying attention. He wanted to change! But it probably wasn't possible immediately. A big change needed time. But the important thing was that he stayed determined!

Prompto felt really blessed as he realized that he not only was assigned to the same class as Noctis but also got a seat diagonally behind him. The blond sat in the back row at the window -like every main character of a cliché manga did- and Noctis sat a row in front of him but to his right. That meant if Prompto looked at the blackboard and the teacher, his gaze fell naturally at the prince. He could watch him without being suspicious. He wouldn't have to worry to stealthily snatch a few glances because no one would question it if his gaze was turned in the general direction of the teacher. It was like a dream come true.

Making good use of his new favorite seat, Prompto rested his head on his hand and studied the object of his desire.

The first thing that got Prompto's attention was once again Noct's hair. He really liked its black color - the color of the royal family of Lucis. How fitting that the prince himself got it passed down. Prompto wasn't an expert at genetics but there had been quite a few kings who had other hair colors because the genes of their not-royal parent had come out on top. But Prompto was happy Noct had black hair since it looked so sexy on him. Not that any other color wouldn't look good on the prince either. And why was he even calling it sexy? If it's really sexy he'd only know once he had the chance to ruffle through it. He wanted to feel it on his fingers. Wanted to feel if it was as smooth and soft and perfect as it looked.

Prompto swallowed. Sometimes he wondered if he had a thing for black haired people or if it was just Noct. Not that he had a thing for the prince like _that_. Until now he only ever was interested in girls!  
...Or if he was honest, he had never been interested in anyone besides the prince. Sure, there were cute girls. And maybe even a few cute guys? He wasn't sure. The last years of his life had revolved around Noctis and nothing else. He had worked so hard for this day, he had no time to think about anything else.

His gaze wandered from the royal black hair further down and he watched how the last strands of shiny hair smoothly grazed the prince's soft neck. The black hair was in perfect contrast to the pale white skin on Noct's neck and Prompto didn't know how long he had starred at him with his mouth slightly opened in awe. As soon as he realized he pressed his mouth shut firmly and embarrassedly looked at the teacher in front.

The teacher? Prompto frowned. When had the lesson even started? Well, it's not like he cared about that today. This day was only about making friends with Noctis! He would work on paying attention and getting good grades starting tomorrow. You couldn't achieve everything in one day, could you?

His gaze slowly wandered back to the prince. He must have shifted a little because his hair curled a little differently around his neck now. Prompto contained a sigh. He could watch Noctis all day. Was it normal to watch a friend this intensively? It probably was.

The blond managed to shift his gaze from the pale neck to the prince's prominent chin. Noctis surely never had problems with a double chin like Prompto used to have all these years. But thanks to his new diet and workout sessions he had finally managed to defeat this problem as well. Although his chin was by no means as perfectly shaped as the prince's chin.

Prompto felt an unusual feeling rush through his body and he averted his gaze once more. It was so weird. He had waited for this day forever and now it was finally here. Even though the morning hadn't worked out as planned, he'd just talk to Noct after school. No problem at all! After waiting so long, waiting a few more hours was nothing. And he would put these few hours to good use!

He observed his soon-to-be-friend once more and this time he had the courage to look him into his eyes. Or at least watch the prince's left eye since he couldn't see his right eye from this angle. But that was alright. Noct had beautiful eyes. They had such a unique, dark color that it left Prompto stunned every time anew. He had never before seen such dark eyes on anyone. Surprisingly, even though his eyes were dark, there was such warmth behind it that Prompto wanted nothing more than to feel these eyes look at him with so much love in them...

Wait, _love_? Friendship! Or love between bros. Just that, nothing more.

Prompto felt an unusual shudder run down his back once more and had to take a deep breath to calm down again. What was that? Why was he nervous now? Probably because it had been a while since he had seen the prince from such a close distance. At least if you didn't count all the magazines containing pictures he practically pressed against his face at home whenever he admired the awesomeness of his prince. Or _the_ prince. It's not like he belonged to him. It's not like the prince even knew he existed. But that would change today!

The blond drew his attention back to studying Noct's appearance instead of finally listening to the teacher. Contrary to himself, Noctis was concentrated on the lesson, watching the teacher with what could maybe be interpreted as interest. Prompto had to admit that it was a little hard to pinpoint. Noct had a poker face most of the times. On the first glance he seemed to be disinterested in everything, but if one took a closer look it wasn't impossible to see the concentration and motivation in the depths of the prince's eyes. At least that's how Prompto always interpreted it. His gaze left these expressive eyes and wandered further down.

On the one hand, the prince's nose was like every other nose and on the other hand, it was somehow _different_. It was almost... _cute_? Prompto didn't know what this was about. He had never cared about the nose of anyone but whenever he watched the black haired guy, his gaze sooner or later landed on this cute snub nose.  
As said snub nose twitched a little, Prompto had to muster all his self-restraint to not outright coo in awe or giggle loudly. Really, what was it with the prince's nose?! What was it with Noctis overall? Why was everything about him so perfect?

A small sigh left Prompto's lips. He could spend the whole day watching Noctis and would never get tired of it. Sometimes he wondered what the prince was thinking about. Was he concentrating on the lesson like a diligent student or was he just staring at the front while his thoughts lingered elsewhere? At the first glance, the prince seemed uninterested in the lesson. He often read in magazines that Noctis had a rather nonchalant facial expression. Prompto couldn't deny that. But from his observations, he was relatively sure that was only the easily visible surface of Noct's personality. If one studied him closer, they could see that he, in fact, was _not_ always uninterested in his surroundings. Just like now. He looked disinterested but his eyes attentively followed the teacher's movements. From time to time he even looked down to take some notes on his own. Not about things the teacher told them to write down, since Prompto didn't hear anyone else moving to take notes, but pieces of information Noct himself deemed important enough to note down.

The blond was almost interested into what the teacher was saying that was interesting enough for the prince to take notes about, but as Noctis finished writing and put his pen back up and against his lips, Prompto was done for. Noctis thoughtfully tipped the head of the pen against his lips before he just let it rest there. He wasn't biting down on it like other students did when they were concentrating or bored, no he just let the pen rest on his bottom lip, pulling it the slightest bit down, pushing his lips just the slightest bit apart.

Prompto felt hot. Noct looked way too attractive with his lips slightly apart. The little gap between his lips was like an invitation to push your own tongue through and explore the depths of- wait, wait, wait. Why was he thinking about _kissing_ Noctis now? He really shouldn't do this. But as he watched these sinful lips, images of all his inappropriate dreams came flashing back to him. He had suppressed them. Labeled them as normal problems teenagers his age had to deal with. Hormones caused you to have sexy dreams, didn't they? And it wasn't weird to dream about a certain person. Didn't one's mind kind of come to terms with what one had experienced during the day? And Prompto always read every article about the prince that existed. So, of course, the prince was always on his mind. In this respect, it was totally normal to dream about him almost every night.

Did this mean that tonight he would dream about these lips? These perfect, slightly red lips. Would he dream about kissing them? Or about these lips kissing _him_... on his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, further down...

His thoughts stopped as Noctis took his pen away from his mouth to write something else down and before Prompto could complain about Noct ruining this perfectly sexy posture he would have loved to take a photograph of, the prince licked his lips. Just quickly. But it was enough for Prompto to see the pointy tip of Noct's tongue. The moisture was now making his lips glisten and even more sinful than before.

Prompto squirmed in his chair and felt his cheeks heating up. Why were his hormones getting the better of him now? He wasn't even dreaming. But apparently, real-life-Noctis had an even stronger impact on him than dream-Noctis had had. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and cursed himself as he unintentionally licked his own lips a few times, immediately making him remember Noct licking his lips.

And imagining what _else_ Noct could lick with his sinful tongue.

Would the prince even be into this? Would he like to teasingly lick over the photographer's ear? Would he enjoy gently nibbling on his neck? Leaving a few hickeys on his way? Biting down roughly on the skin, caringly licking it afterwards until he found his way to Prompto's chest, circling his sensitive bud until it hardened under the prince's skilled tongue. Moving further down over his stomach, leaving a wet trail behind him until he finally looked at him.

_Looked at him?_

Prompto blinked and was staring directly into Noct's beautiful eyes. The prince had an eyebrow quirked and his eyes hinted at the front.

The blond took up the hint and turned his gaze agonizingly slowly away from Noct. As he carefully looked around the classroom, he realized that _all_ eyes were on him. His mouth went dry and he felt himself panicking at the sudden attention on him. He was suddenly aware of his still sweat-wet clothes sticking to his body and his hair being out of place.

"Argentum! How many times do I have to call you up front?" A voice Prompto didn't know yet ringed in his ears, breaking through the ringing noise that had settled there over the last agonizingly long lasting seconds. This unfamiliar voice probably belonged to their teacher. The man with way too greasy brown hair stood at the blackboard, clearly displeased in Prompto's lack of reaction.

"Yes, I, um..." Prompto tried to access the situation at high speed. Judged by all the geometrical shapes at the blackboard this would be their math lesson covering something from geometry.

The teacher sighed and shook his head, "Please go to the blackboard and construct the pyramid."

Prompto was about to get up as he felt a well-known strain inside his trousers.

_Fuck._

He was quite sure the color of his cheeks must have rivaled one of a killer tomato by now as he squirmed in his seat once again and tried to inconspicuously cover up his _not so little_ problem. He crossed his legs and slowly slid down his chair, trying to hide the lower part of his body beneath his table.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at him. "I told you to come to the blackboard and not slide further down in your chair, Argentum."

"I, um... I could answer the question from here?" he desperately asked with a timid voice.

His teacher snorted and raised his eyebrow even further. "And how exactly do you plan to draw from over there?"

Prompto heard his classmates giggle. This was it. He was so done. The first day of school and he was already the laughing stock of everyone. Should he just get up and go to the front? He hadn't paid any attention to the lesson but he wasn't stupid. Maybe he could at least draw the first line? But his _problem_ would be way too visible. And he surely didn't want to explain how _that_ had happened to him during a probably way too boring math lesson with a not attractive teacher.

As the photographer tried his best to calm his mind and body down, his teacher had nothing better to do than to call him out _again_ , "I'm waiting, Argentum. Or do you want a bad grade on your first day? And maybe accompany me to the principal's office for disobeying your teacher's instructions?"

What? Prompto couldn't believe his ears. Wasn't that a bit too drastic? Yes, he hadn't been paying attention but being taken to the principal's office on the first day sounded like a little too much! What should he do now? He really couldn't get up in his current state. His classmates were already laughing at him but he couldn't give them another reason to do so. He had to get through three years of high school with these classmates. But on the other hand, he couldn't afford to get to the principal's office either. His parents were out of town for work and he has had to promise them to not cause any trouble during their absence.

Prompto was desperate. He didn't know what to do. He just knew that he wanted to get out of this situation but didn't know how to do so. He needed to do _something_! He couldn't just keep sitting here at the center of attention waiting to get into even more trouble.

Just as he felt tears of desperation prick at the corners of his eyes, he heard a chair being scraped upon the floor and someone getting up. Carefully he opened his eyes and saw no other than Noctis unhurriedly walking to the front, picking up a chalk, lifting it up to the board, ready to write and... do nothing.

It was quiet in the classroom. The attention had shifted from Prompto to Noctis and even the teacher seemed unsure how to handle this new situation.

"I can't solve this," Noctis said with a shrug and turned towards their teacher.  
The man was taken aback and huffed. "So you didn't pay attention either?"  
"I _did_ pay attention," the prince answered at once.  
"That can't be. Then you should be able to solve this!"  
"No, I'm sorry. I can't solve this," Noctis stated once more.  
"That's impossible!" their teacher said as he crossed his arms.  
"Really? That's bad. Maybe we should go to the principal and tell him that you don't believe the Prince of Lucis and are unable to teach anyone in class the basics of geometry," the prince said casually and the teacher's face lost all color at once. 

His mouth opened and closed a few times like a gaping fish before he cleared his throat and sheepishly said, "I shall explain it once more..."

"Thank you very much," the prince said and went back to his seat. Prompto studied his every movement and as their eyes met, Noctis winked.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum freaking winked at Prompto Argentum.

Prompto felt his face heating up once more as his trousers suddenly got even tighter than before. He really needed to get his hormones in check. But for now, that didn't matter. For now, it only mattered that Noctis had apparently helped him. Prompto didn't believe that Noctis really was unable to solve the teacher's task. But he had lied to help him. Additionally, the whole class played along with Noct and claimed they hadn't understood the teacher's explanations either. Furthermore, they weren't laughing about the blond anymore. Instead, there were giggles and whispers about how awesome the prince and how pathetic their teacher was. All their attention had left the photographer and he was grateful for it.

Prompto had spent the rest of the lesson trying to actually concentrate on it. On the one hand that was an effective way to kill his boner, on the other hand, he would be prepared if the teacher called him out again - which fortunately didn't happen.

~

At break time Prompto didn't have the chance to even think about talking to Noctis since all their classmates surrounded the prince like moths the Infernian's flame. He couldn't even see Noct anymore and all he heard were some high-pitched screams from girls and praise from some boys, telling the prince _how_ _badass_ he was.

But that was okay. Hopefully, the photographer would get his chance to talk to Noct after school.

The day went flying by and Prompto spent every lesson trying to pay attention but ended up observing Noctis sooner or later anyway. At least the other teachers didn't call him out, so there wasn't any trouble for him.

As the bell rang at the end of the last lesson, Prompto stuffed his belongings into his bag, his heart racing fast inside his chest as he knew his moment had come. He would talk to Noct now! But as he turned to the prince's seat, it was already empty. He bit his lips and dashed out of the classroom at once. Noctis couldn't be that far away, he would surely be able to catch up with him.

On the schoolyard, he already saw a bunch of girls from other classes giggling and whispering as they watched the prince pass by. Apparently, they were too shy to talk to him. Prompto desperately tried to fix his hair in a hurry, ignored his way too quickly beating heart and caught up with Noctis, casually slapping him on the back.

"Hey there, Prince Noctis!"  
"Huh?" The prince looked a little taken aback as he probably hadn't expected such a broad approach.  
"I'm Prompto! Nice to meet you!" said the blond, as he had rehearsed many times over the last months.  
"Don't I know you?" Noctis arched an eyebrow in wonder before a smile crept on his lips.  
Prompto laughed to hide his awkwardness, as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. Maybe that wasn't the best approach after today's math lesson? But before he could spiral down into a panic, Noct slapped him on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, too!"  
The photographer blinked in wonder before he smiled brightly. "Thanks! And... thanks for the help earlier!"

"No need to thank me," Noctis said with a smile, "I couldn't just watch this man humiliate you. That's not what a teacher should do."  
"No, it isn't... But still, thank you! You're the only one who stood up for me!" Prompto answered.  
"Don't sweat it. Wanna go to the arcade together?"  
"What?" The blond couldn't believe his ears at first before a big smile crept upon his face, "I'd love to!"

The two boys smiled at each other before they began to laugh. The pink cherry blossoms danced around them as they left the school grounds and went towards the arcade together. It had been a turbulent day and not exactly how Prompto had had it planned, but in the end it had turned out right and he felt that it was the beginning of a long-lasting bond.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know they got together later.  
> Also, imagine Noct casually talking about his day with Ignis, causing the advisor to visit this teacher the next day and lecture him about the rights and duties of a teacher.
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
> 


End file.
